The purpose of this research proposal is to actively participate in the clinical investigation of childhood cancer utilizing the resources and personnel of the James Whitcomb Riley Hospital for Children, Indiana University School of Medicine. Protocols designed by the Children's Cancer Study Group will be utilized for therapy based upon collaborative programs with the pediatric hematologist-oncologist, radiation therapist, pediatric surgeons and pathologists. This team communicates and manages the patients. The results of therapies will be recorded by our data manager and will be sent to the Operations Office for their detailed, statistical analysis. These protocols are designed by committees of the Children's Cancer Study Group principal investigators and all are approved by group members and the CIB before use as Phase 3 groupwide studies. Informed consent is obtained before a patient is entered on protocol study. The ultimate benefit should be to provide children afflicted with cancer the best and most up-to-date method of diagnosis, treatment, and management based on scientific principles.